1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic systems, and in particular relates to electronic systems having high speed transmission interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and networks make many innovative functions more effective. New peripheral devices, such as internet units and external storage units, can easily be connected to computers or notebooks. However, there are various peripheral devices connected to the host (e.g., computer). Thus, there is a need for an electronic system and a power management method thereof to increase the stability of power supplies.